The invention pertains to a system for changing the barrel of a firearm which has a barrel, a breech block, a locking system, a breech closing spring, a trigger system, a firing pin, a stock and a sighting mechanism, in particular for a pistol or automatic pistol.
Systems for changing the barrel of a firearm, especially a weapon used for competition or sport, are already known and are used to mount barrels of differing length, different caliber or inside profile to the standard firearm.
Also known is the mounting of a compensator at the barrel muzzle that uses the energy of the powder gas to compensate for the recoil and jump of the weapon when firing. Normally the compensator is subsequently mounted securely to the weapon's barrel, and thus the firearm is adapted with considerable effort to the desired end needs of the user. These systems thus have the disadvantage that it is practically impossible for the user to equip a weapon with different types of compensator.
Systems are also known where the compensator is mounted with a type of bayonet lock and secured against loosening by a spring-loaded plunger, but the compensator is attached to the breech slides and thus after each shot moves telescope-like with respect to the barrel--this is undesirable.
In any case, the inventor knows of no system with which the barrel and compensator of a firearm can be readily replaced by the user.
The goal of the invention is to create a system for changing the barrel of a firearm with which the user can easily replace the barrel with a few simple hand operations and thus can select a barrel whose length, caliber, and internal profile are chosen according to the particular needs of the user.
Another goal of the invention is to create a system with which not only the barrel of the weapon, but also the compensator can be easily and simply replaced and adapted to the particular, used barrel, or the firearm equipped with this barrel, so that finally, a firearm can be assembled that has optimum properties for the user.